


The Bet

by sleepwithacommunist



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gambling, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/sleepwithacommunist
Summary: What happens when Lando makes a bet with you that he can’t make Han jealous?
Relationships: Han Solo/Original Character(s), Han Solo/Original Female Character(s), Han Solo/Reader, Han Solo/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	The Bet

You and Han are meeting Lando on Bespin for some business deal. You’ve met Lando before, and he always flirts with you, but you normally ignore his flirtatious comments. **  
**

You’ve only ever had eyes for Han, and you’ve been trying to show him that. However, the frustrating man has either been oblivious to your flirting or he has purposely been stringing you along and not admitting how he really feels about you.

Feeling a bit angry at Han for not seeming to care about you, you decide a little harmless flirting with Lando won’t hurt anyone.

After playful comments being exchanged between you two the entire day, you notice that it’s getting on Han’s nerves. He’s quick to anger and you chuckle at how grumpy he’s been. Lando has also noticed his temper, and this only makes both of you laugh harder at Han’s pain.

When the two of you have a moment alone, Lando whispers in your ear, “Han’s really jealous, isn’t he?”

You laugh and blush a little at the thought. “Is he? I don’t know… he hasn’t shown much interest in me lately. But I’d love to test that theory out.”

“How about we make it a bet, hm?” Lando smiles at you deviously, unable to pass up the opportunity to earn more credits.

You laugh lightly but shake his hand. “Okay, I bet you 50 credits that we can’t make Han jealous tonight.”

“Ha, it’s a deal, sweetheart!” Lando lets go of your hand and leads you out of the room with his arm draped around your shoulders.

You meet up with Han and Chewie, and Lando invites you all to some fancy dinner party that he is hosting tonight. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Han tense up upon seeing Lando’s arm on your shoulders and your bodies so close together.

Lando smirks at Han and teases “This lovely lady will be my date, so I guess that means Chewie is _your_ date, Han.”

You swear you hear Han actually growl at Lando’s statement before you are led back to your room so that you can get ready for the party.

Han ignores you for most of the evening, and you start to wonder if maybe you’ve taken this whole jealousy thing too far. Before you can walk over to Han to apologize, Lando grabs your arm and whisks you away to the dance floor.

“I plan on winning this bet, sweetheart,” Lando grins widely at you and you laugh at his words.

While the two of you laugh and dance in each other’s arms, Han is standing next to Chewie and literally _fuming_ while he watches how close you are to Lando. He hears Lando’s obnoxious laugh echo through the room after you whisper something in his ear, and Han grips his glass so hard that it almost cracks from the pressure.

 _That should be me, damn it_ , he thinks while Chewie roars softly beside him.

“I know I’m jealous, Chewie,” Han spits angrily, “but do you blame me? Lando knows I like her! That slimy, double-crossing–”

Chewie cuts him off with another roar before Han can insult Lando any further.

“I know, buddy… but how could she ever love a guy like me?”

Lando twirls you around and as your body turns towards Han, he sees the bright smile on your face. That’s when he loses it.

“Hold my glass, Chewie,” he growls and shoves his glass towards the Wookie before stomping over to the two of you.

Lando slyly looks over your shoulder and sees Han making his way to the two of you.

“He looks pissed,” Lando whispers, and you giggle loud enough for Han to hear.

Han stops behind the two of you and clears his throat with his hands resting on his hips impatiently.

“Hey, Lando… I think you two have had enough fun,” Han chuckles humorlessly and tries not to show how angry he is.

You turn towards Han and make a confused face, acting all innocent. “What’s the problem, Han? I’m dancing with Lando,” you smile at Lando lovingly.

Han grabs your shoulder a bit harder than he intended to. “Well now _I_ would like to dance with you, darling.” His tone is sarcastic but serves as a warning, telling you not to test him.

You shrug your shoulders as if you don’t care and let Han lead you away from Lando. As Lando walks away from you, he catches your eyes and rubs his hands together in a way that tells you he’s won the bet.

You chuckle at Lando’s retreating form and Han frowns at how your attention is still on his friend even when his arms are around you.

“Wow, you uh, really like Lando, don’t you?” Han looks hurt and your heart almost breaks, but you know now that he actually cares about you.

Although you understand that your little game is over, you still play coy in order to get Han to finally admit his feelings to you.

“Well of course! He’s handsome… and it’s not like anyone else is interested in me anyway.” You smirk at him and wait to see his response.

That’s when he realizes that you’ve been messing with him.

“Oh you naughty girl,” he chuckles and gives you one of his signature crooked smiles. “You just wanted to get a rise out of me, didn’t you?”

You smile and laugh lightly at him. “Did it work?”

He smiles but pulls you close to his chest while dancing with you, holding onto your waist with a tight grip.

“Don’t do that to me again, princess… you’re mine” he whispers, his lips brushing against your ear.


End file.
